1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to golf club heads and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf clubs typically include three basic elements--a shaft, a club head at one end of the shaft and a grip at the other end of the shaft. Because golf is a demanding game, golf club manufacturers are continuously trying to improve the performance of each club element. Accuracy is an important aspect of club head performance and perimeter weighting is a popular way to increase accuracy. Perimeter weighting is a method of enlarging the sweet spot of a club head which, in turn, increases the likelihood of accurate shots. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional perimeter weighted club head 10 includes a rear cavity 12 behind the striking face. The volume of metal eliminated from the club head to form the cavity 12 is redistributed towards the perimeter 14 of the club head. As a result, the overall weight of the club head remains substantially unchanged.
Another important aspect of golf club performance is associated with the transmission of impact generated vibrations. When a golfer strikes a golf ball with the club head, vibrations from the club head are transmitted through the shaft to the golfer's hands. When a golfer fails to strike the golf ball with the sweet spot of the club head, the impact generated vibrations can be quite unpleasant. In fact, the vibrations can be so severe that they cause pain and injury. This is an especially serious problem for golfers of relatively low skill levels who frequently fail to strike the ball with the club head sweet spot.
A number of club head-based vibration damping methods have been introduced in order to protect golfers from the unpleasant and injurious vibrations that result from failure to strike the ball properly. For example, one method of reducing the vibrations transmitted by a club head, thereby giving the club a softer feel, is to simply make the ball striking surface from a relatively soft material such as polymers, epoxy or graphite. The present inventor has determined, however, that the use of relatively soft material on the ball striking surface reduces the bite of the club head, thereby reducing the spin on the ball and the golfer's control of his or her shots. The relatively soft material also tends to become scratched easily. Another proposed solution is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,327, which discloses a club head having damping material located in a recess which extends around a portion of the outer perimeter of the club head. However, the inventor herein has determined that the vibration damping is less than optimal because the perimeter weighting material and the striking face of the club head are an integrally formed unit.